The start-up of a driver circuit of a light bulb assembly, notably the start-up of a controller chip of the driver circuit, subsequent to turning on the mains power supply to the light bulb assembly typically requires additional components for the driver circuit. The additional components contribute to overall power losses and additional material costs of the driver circuit. Especially when used in conjunction with phase-cut dimmers, the power supply of the controller chip typically requires relatively high capacitance values of a supply voltage capacitor in order to maintain a smooth and a stable supply voltage Vcc at any time. The use of high capacitances may cause longer start-up times or may lead to the use of higher start-up currents. This may degrade the system efficiency and may lead to increased costs for the start-up resistors.